Baby sitting a little spider
by Genie101
Summary: Completed story! Baby sitting one two year old peter parker has its ups and downs. Especially since the toddler seems to have powers that he uses to the dissadvantage of his poor baby sitter.


"Peter your baby sitter is here. And I do expect you to take good care of my sweet little peter." May said pinching the child's cheek lightly. The little boy giggled loudly as the other older boy held him. "Don't worry miss Parker. Peter's in good hands. Nothing with happen to him." The older boy said smiling at the elderly woman. "It better not or else Smith." She warned him lowly before slamming the door shut behind her.

"So little man what you feel like today." The older boy asked peter snickering as the toddler grabbed his hat. "It's gonna be big on you but here." The boy said snickering softly. The boy's phone rang and he snorted some. "Yeah what's up?" He asked quickly pulling the phone from his ear. "What's Up! It's training time and where are you exactly?!" Tony snaps to the boy angrily. "Baby sitting. Alright cool it." Smith responds. "You do not tell me to cool it! I thought you wanted to be an avenger." "I do. But come on. The kid only has his aunt and me Alright. So lay off it." Smith says irritably. Tony hears loud cursing and a very annoyed sigh. "Trouble." Tony says smirking some. "That dam kid slipped from my fingers. I swear he's a sneaky little thing." Smith says honestly.

"How is he two? What can he possibly do." Tony says rolling his eyes some. "He's crafty I swear he….I'm gonna have to call you back." Smith says quickly hanging the phone up. "Alright peter come out from the window seal. Come on. You don't wanna….." Smith gets out before peter suddenly shoots a web from his wrist and swings outside on it. "Dammit not again." Smith says lowly rushing outside to keep up with the child.

He doesn't pay attention to anything other than peter and winds up colliding with one irritated Tony Stark. "Oh uh hi." Smith says smiling nervously at his so called boss or teammate. Whatever. "I thought you were babysitting." "I am kid got out." Smith replied back smoothly despite how fast his heart was racing. e on out little man." Smith says not getting an answer.

"You have candy or something on ya?" Smith asks Tony who looks puzzled but hands him a wrapped chocolate nonetheless. Tony watches in slight amazement as a spider web shoots from the shadows and the chocolate gets wiped back to its source. "Ha found ya". Smith says grabbing peter from his hiding spot. "Now can you behave. No more escaping." Smith said to peter firmly. "He has spider powers. Huh….bit unusual." Tony remarked making the toddler look at him.

Smith smiled softly at the toddler's look of wonder. "You know who that is?" Smith asked getting an eager nod from the toddler. "Who is he?" "Iwon man." Peter said happily making smith snicker softly. "That's right it's iron man." Smith said keeping a firm grip on peter. "Hi." Peter said smiling at Tony. "Hi yourself kiddie." Tony said seeing how peter looked at his chest. "What that?"

"An arc reactor." Tony said softly as smith set peter down. "Look I can train with you guys. But he'll need to be there and I need to get him home by seven tonight. " smith said seriously enough. "Hmm seems old America rubbed off on you. " Tony commented seeing how peter stuck by him. Tony made sure smith was secure and guided the duo back to his tower to start their training.

"And Just where have you been….." Natasha asked smith storming over to him. "Babysitting." Smith said. "Babysitter and just wh…" Natasha got out before Tony set peter down. "Oh…." She said seeing the toddler. "Peter no." Smith said as the toddler flung his web and stuck to the ceiling. He was just centimeters from hitting the fan and killing himself. "He had spider powers…." Clint said looking up at the child. "He does. And it gets out of hand. Especially near...windows." Smith said groaning some afterwords.

"Don't tell me he got out." Tony said rushing over to the window along with the others. They saw peter dangling upside and giggling about it. "This one is going to give me a heart attack." Smith commented grabbing peter and hoisting him inside. "Why don't we watch some cartoons." "No play!" Peter said arms Folded over almost

Glaring at smith. "No peter I can't play." Smith said getting a snort from the toddler.

That didn't seem to set well with the two year old. "Play…...smith promised last time." Peter protested. "Don't be getting mad at me. It's the flag guy you wanna be mad at." Smith said snickering as he left with Tony to get a head on the training smith had missed. Peter huffed some watching as the others left too.

Smith came back inside expecting peter to be anywhere but the living room. "Peter…." smith said seeing the child just sitting there. "Hey...you still wanna play?" Smith asked not getting much response from the boy. "Peter come on….you know me." Smith said gently to the toddler that looked at him distantly. He wasn't talking which was peter's way of throwing a fit. He never cried or caused a fuss, he'd just stop talking.

"Spidey come on now. I'll play with you , you really want me to." Smith said getting on peter's level. "No…..your busy. Like aunt may." Peter said softly pulling his knees close. "Like aunt m….oh….you don't like it when people leave you do you little man?" Smith asked seeming to have caught on. Peter nodded his head some sniffling. "Well I ain't going nowhere anytime soon. Still wanna play?" Smith asked gently. Peter smiled some nodding his head eagerly. "Okay then….what would you like to do?" Smith asked watching as peter pointed outside.

"You wanna go outside?" Smith asked getting an eager head nod. "Fine. Fine. Just no web slinging and absolutely no powers peter." Smith said firmly. "But why….." peter complained and smith didn't exactly know how to answer him. He looked around the room for help and lucky him old captain America stepped up to the plate. "Not everyone has them and some people are mean and might even hurt you because you have something they don't." Steve managed to explain to Peter. "They sound like meanies." Peter said sadly. "They are. Worlds full of them but there are more good people than bad people so there's that." Steve said calmly. "Oh…." Peter said softly.

"So no powers alright." Smith said sternly. "Alright." Peter said walking outside with him. The duo didn't do much other than take a quick run around town. It was only four so smith figured he'd get peter back home now. The duo walked in unison until smith set peter down. "Alright think you can unlock the door?" Smith asked gently handing peter the house key. Peter nodded eagerly grasping the key in his tiny fist before slowly unlocking the door.

"There you two are I was starting to get worried." May exclaimed getting up. "Sorry Mame. Little one wanted to explore the city again." Smith said winking at peter who giggled softly.

"Mhmmm...lucky you showed up. I almost called the authorities. " May said lowly picking peter up. "Look at you. Your a mess go clean up." May told peter sternly. "Yes auntie May." Peter said softly walking up to the bathroom.

He cleaned up and came back down in time for some dinner with his aunt. "Now then how was your day? You and smith have fun." May asked gently with a smile. "Uh Huh I met iwon man." Peter said grinning from ear to ear. "You did. Well isn't that something." May said smiling more so. "Peter you need to eat your broccoli it's good for you." May said sternly. "No….it tastes nasty." "I can put some cheese on it. Would that help?" May asked gently.

Peter nodded his head some and reluctantly ate the stupid cheese covered broccoli. He hated the taste of it and kept making faces about it. But he did eat it nonetheless.

"Alright you. Let's get you to bed." May said getting a soft snort in complaint. "You need your sleep little man." May scolded him leading him back to his room. After a few moments the boy was wide awake and much like with Smith he snuck out. "Woah...woah….spidey come on now." Smith said shaking his head at the child. "Go home…." smith told him firmly grabbing the boy before he ran off again. "No...not tired wanna stay up like you." Peter complained to smith.

"Buddy I don't stay up by choice and if I don't finish my watch stark will have my hyde and then some." Smith said shuttering at the thought. "Alright so let's get you home." He said firmly. Peter huffed some but got back inside nonetheless. Almost in perfect timing for his aunt to check up on him. "Still sleeping like a little angel." May said warmly closing the door behind her with a click.

Smith kept a close eye on peter for a good half an hour making sure he stayed inside before smith ran off to finish up His part of watch. Only two and half more hours to go.


End file.
